


All Of Them

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2018 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “In how many realities do I do something stupid like this for people I love?”Russian Translationby the lovely LadyGray0305





	All Of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would finish Laugst today! It’s been fun, guys! I hope y’all stick around for whatever new project is to come~!

_“We’ll meet again, even if I have to fight another empire to get to you. That’s a promise. And you know how I am with promises.”_

“Is it done?”

“Yes, Slav. It’s done.”

Slav watched the man let fat tears roll down his dark cheeks. Slav had met many people, and had seen many more with his species’ curse, but none of them was in the same level as the man in front of him. None of them had the same burning love for whatever the heart carried. None of them had the same selfless desire to protect. None of them had the same fierce resolve of doing what they believe they should do.

None of them but Lance and his alternate versions.

To say Slav admired the man was an understatement. Slav admired the man in every reality, even the ones where Lance wasn’t a good person, or a person at all.

Because Lance would always be an admirable creature.

“Hey, Slav?”

“Yes?”

“Is there any reality I’m not a selfish idiot who leaves his team behind?”

“Lance is Lance.”

Lance snorted, walking to stand where the crystal should be, mumbling about weird aliens and cryptic chicken-caterpillars.

Slav shook his head. Lance was the most selfish selfless creature there was. Even when facing Death—or what could be considered Death—he was chastising himself for leaving his team behind when his choice would save said team.

“In how many realities do I do something stupid like this for people I love?”

The alien didn’t have the time to answer, as Lance was involved by what was left of the crystal, being imprisoned inside the transparent cage for an undetermined eternity. Serene smile and open arms, embracing his fate for the sake of his beloved family.

“You sacrifice yourself for your loved ones in all of them.”


End file.
